


To The End Of The World and Back

by PrincessSBlack



Category: Criminal Minds, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Kidnapping, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSBlack/pseuds/PrincessSBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Edward left Bella didn't break down she moved on. What happens when Edward wants her back and kidnaps her from her husband</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The End Of The World and Back

**Author's Note:**

> Warning I own nothing but the story line. It is not for anyone under 17.

 

“Lindsey any messages?” Bella asked walking back to her office.

 

“Dr Reid called but he said he would leave you a note at home, Dr Swan-Reid” Lindsey informed her boss.

 

“Thanks Lindsey. I'm going to get a do a few things in my office before I head out why don't you head home” Bella told her employee.

 

“Thanks Dr. Swan-Reid” Lindsey replied happily.

 

“How many times do I have to tell you after hours please call me Bella” she requested for the umpteenth time.

 

“Sorry Bella” Lindsey hung her head. “Have a wonderful night. I'll see you in the morning.”

 

“Thanks you too Lindsey” Bella said walking into her office. The day Edward broke up with Bella in the forest Bella could have easily broke down but she didn't.

 

**Flashback.....**

_“Bella we're leaving” Edward told his girlfriend. “The family is gone already.”_

 

_“Okay let me go tell Charlie something” Bella said starting to turn towards the house._

_  
_

_“We're not taking you with us.”_

 

_“So when you say we” Bella said but was cut off by Edward._

 

_“I meant my family and myself” Edward informed her._

 

_“You don't want me” Bella said sounding upset understandably._

 

_“No I don't. You were nothing but a pet to me.” Bella nodded her head trying not to let tears fall. The tears were not in sadness, well a little, but mostly they were in anger. “But promise me one thing. I promise I'll never bother you again, it will be like we never existed. In return please don't get hurt. Take care of yourself” Edward requested._

 

_“I won't promise you shit!” Bella stated firmly. “I don't owe you shit. You know what Edward FUCK YOU! IF I EVER SEE YOUR SPARKLY ASS AGAIN I'LL BURN YOU!”_

 

_“I'm sorry” Edward said trying to kiss Bellas head but she pulled way._

 

_“Don't just get the fuck away” Bella said backing up._

 

_“You know you should watch your language” Edward said running away like a gust of wind._

 

_“GO TO HELL YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE” Bella screamed hoping he heard her._

**End flashback....**

 

Bella was pulled out of her thoughts by her cell phone ringing. She looked down and saw it was Charlie.

 

“Hey Dad” Bella answered.

 

“Hi Bells. How are you?”

 

“I'm doing good just getting ready to head out of the office. How are you and Sue doing?” Bella asked. Harry had died of a heart attack while tracking with Charlie one day. The stress of covering for the wolves, knowing that they were protecting Bella and lying to his closest friend and wife just became to much and his heart gave out. When Charlie told Sue, Seth and Leah they all got a shock. Leah and Seth turned into horse size wolves. Charlie, of course, kept the tribes secret but was extremely pissed off at Bella for dating a vampire. Once she sat down with Charlie and told him everything he told her something he should have told her a long time ago.

 

**Flashback.....**

_“Bella thank you for being honest with me” Charlie said before putting his hands in his head. “There is something I need to tell you. A family secret that has been covered up very well.” Bella nodded for him to continue. “I am technically a Swan.”_

 

_Bellas face twisted up trying to understand “What do you mean you are not technically a Swan?”_

 

_Charlie sighed “I mean I was adopted. My mother was a teenager when she had me and her parents made her put me up for adoption. Your Grandma Swan couldn't have kids so her and your grandfather adopted me. When your mom got pregnant with you I decided I wanted to find my biological family, for medical reasons. So we had a medical history, if we needed it. I tracked my mother to Washington DC. She had gotten married and had 2 kids. I talked to her and she asked me not to contact them. Over the years I have thought about calling them but I haven't. I just can't get the courage up to call them. I mean what do I say 'Hi I'm your long lost brother.' No that would be a bad idea.”_

 

_“Dad its going to be okay. If you ever want to talk to them, let me know I'll be there for you.” Charlie nodded. Bella stood up from the table and kissed her dad on the cheek “Thank you for telling me and I know I haven't said this lately but I love you daddy.”_

 

_“I love you too” Charlie said wrapping his arms around his little girl._

**End flashback......**

 

“Bells are you there?” Charlie asked.

 

“Yeah dad I'm here just tired” Bella said packing some files and her computer into her messenger bag.

 

“I just wanted to call and see if you and Spencer were coming out for the 4th this year. The guys miss you” Charlie said before adding “Sue and I miss you too.”

 

“We are planning on coming. I have someone covering my patients for two weeks and Spencer is taking those weeks off too. Paring there is no emergency for either one of us we will be there. Then we are heading to Las Vegas to visit Diana for a week” Bella told her father.

 

“Very good Bells. We'll see you in a few weeks then. I love you” Charlie told his daughter.

 

“I love you too dad. See you soon” Bella said before closing her phone.

 

After Edward left Bella she pushed hard and got accepted at John Hopkins University. She wanted to get over her fear of blood so she became a doctor. She decided to do two fields, ER and family medicine. Right after her internship Bella got a job at Inova Mount Vernon Hospital in the ER. She worked there for 2 years when she met Spencer, then 5 years later she opened her own family medicine practice.

 

Bella walked into her 2 bedroom, 2 bath home she shares with her husband. The house had a country look on the outside but very modern on the inside. It was very small but fit the two of them since they were constantly busy. The little time they had was spent together either out at a museum, reading on the couch or even out with friends.

 

Bella threw her keys on the table at the front door and walked into her kitchen to find something to eat. When she got there, there was a vase of purple daises her favorite and a note.

 

_Dr Sexy,_

_I am sorry I cannot be here when you got home. I had planned on a night of take out chinese (Not as good as yours), strawberries, whip cream and us in bed. Sadly there is a case in South Bend, IN. I will call you as soon as I can tonight. I promise I will make it up to you._

_Love, Spencer._

_P.S. Look in the refrigerator_

 

Bella smiled at the note and looked into the refrigerator seeing Hunan Manor Chinese Restaurant, her favorite. She started opening boxes to see Beef Lo Mein, Egg Rolls and Kung Pao Chicken, her favorite. She fixed herself a plate and warmed it up but never got to eat it.

 

After Bella put the plate of food in the microwave she headed upstairs to change into some sweatpants and one of Spencers tee shirts, something she did every time he was out of town, Bella felt like she still had a piece of him while he was gone.

 

As she headed back down stairs she felt a breeze and a pinch in her neck. She felt drowsy with in seconds she knew it was Nimbex, a common muscle relaxant used during surgeries causing the patient to become sleepy. She started to fall and was caught by a pair of cold arms. She looked at her assailant and slured “Edward” before she fell asleep.

 

 

** South Bend, IN...... **

**  
**

Spencer Reid called his wife, Bella, the night before but she didn't answer the phone. He figured she must have had a long day and fallen asleep. He was surprised that she didn't message him when she found the food in the refrigerator, like she normally does when he leaves town and does something like that for her she sends him a message thanking him.

 

“So what do these kids have in common” Aaron asked.

 

“From what I can tell they all go to either Notre Dame, St Mary's or Holy Cross. All of the colleges are affiliates of Notre Dame, but other than that I can't find a common link” Spencer said.

 

As he was looking in a file his phone rang. He recognized the number from Bellas office. “Hey Dr Sexy” Spencer said answering his phone. He had been calling Bella that since he met her.

 

“Dr. Reid” a female voice said at the other end.

 

“Lindsey I'm so sorry. I thought you were Bella” Spencer apologized. Morgan who was beside him arched an eyebrow. He was wondering why Bellas secretary would call Spencer.

 

“Dr. Reid have you heard from Dr. Swan-Reid she didn't show up for work today. I called the house but she didn't answer that or her cell phone” Lindsey said.

 

“No I haven't heard from her but if I do I'll have her call you. Thanks for calling” Spencer said closing his phone.

 

Spencer was worried and his fellow profilers could tell. “Whats wrong?” Morgan asked his friend.

 

“Its Bella. Last night I left her flowers and chinese and she didn't send a message. I tried to call last night when we got to the hotel but she didn't answer and now shes not at work. Lindsey said she tried to call both her cell and the house phone and Bella didn't answer anything. Its not like Bella to not answer her phone, I've never known her to sleep threw it so something must be wrong” Spencer said. His eyes were filled with worry and fear.

 

“Alright you and I will head back while everyone else stays here” Aaron instructed. “I'll call Charlie and see if he knows anything.”

 

**Flashback.....**

 

_“Hi I'm Aaron Hotchner” Aaron said introducing himself to Bella. “And this is my wife Haley.”_

_  
_

_“Bella Swan” she said sticking her hand out._

_  
_

_“Its nice to meet you” Aaron said shaking her hand._

_  
_

_“Wait Haley Hotchner. Your maiden name was Brooks right?” Haley nodded guessing Spencer had informed Bella all about the team “Your mom wouldn't have been Elizabeth Payten?” Bella asked._

_  
_

_“That was her maiden name. Did you know her?” Haley asked wondering how her mother could have known a girl this young._

_  
_

_Bella shook her head “No I didn't but I don't know how to tell you this but you have a brother.”_

_  
_

_Haley shook her head “No that can't be true. My mom and dad didn't have any kids before me and none after Jessica.”_

_  
_

_“I'm sorry but its true. My father is your brother. Your mom had him when she was a teenager. He talked to her before I was born but she didn't want your family to know about him. She was ashamed of her past” Bella told the blonde woman knowing she still probably didn't believe her she added “I can have my dad fax the information to me.”_

_  
_

_“Please. And if its true I would like to meet him” Haley said with tears in her eyes._

_  
_

_“I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset” Bella said with a few of her own tears in her eyes._

_  
_

_“No its okay. I'm just upset my mom kept family from me” Haley said._

**End Flashback....**

 

“Charlie have you heard from Bella?” Aaron asked as he was boarding the jet.

 

“No I haven't is everything okay?” Charlie asked his voice laced with concern.

 

“Spencer tried to call her last night and she didn't answer. Then when she didn't show up for work today her secretary tried to call her and she didn't answer” Aaron informed his brother-in-law.

 

“Sue and I'll be on the first flight out. Keep me informed” Charlie said hanging up the phone.

 

Aaron looked over at Spencer not wanting to tell him but knew he needed to “Charlie hasn't heard from Bella” Spencers normally bright eyes dimmed a little more. “Don't worry we'll find her.”

 

“I know, I know” Spencer said getting lost in his own thoughts.

 

**Flashback....**

_“Gun shot wound to the thigh” an EMT said rolling in the cart. “Hes stable BP 140/80 100 pulse rate and responsive.”_

 

_“Whats his name?” a female doctor said._

 

_“Dr Spencer Reid” a males voice came that Spencer could identify as Derek Morgan._

 

_“Dr. Reid I'm Dr. Swan” Bella introduced herself to the new ER patient._

 

_“Dr. Sexy it fits you” Spencer said not realizing his mistake because of the pain medication._

 

_Spencer could hear Derek laughing “Good one Reid but she said Dr. Swan but he is right baby girl.”  
_

_“You need to go to the waiting room. We'll let you know how hes doing after surgery” Bella said ignoring his comment._

 

_The next day Spencer was resting in his room when he heard a knock on his door. “Dr. Reid are you awake?” his doctor asked._

 

_Spencer opened his eyes to answer her question and greeted her “Dr. Swan its nice to see you again.”_

 

_“Thats not what you called me yesterday. I think it was Dr. Sexy” Bella teased._

 

_Spencer groaned “I was hoping you would forget that.”_

 

_Bella was checking his vitals while laughing “Trust me I've been called much worse.” She then moved into serious mode. “I got the bullet out but you are going to be tender for a little while” Bella said looking over Spencers wound. “You need to take a week off work and are going to have to be on crutches for at least 6 weeks. I want you to go to physical therapy to work your leg back to where it should be. I'm also recommending that you not be in the field for at least 12 weeks. You also need to go to your regular doctor he should be able to take over after you leave here.”_

 

_“So when can I leave?” Spencer asked sitting up._

 

_“I would like to keep you one more night for observations but after that you are free to leave” Bella said writing on his chart._

 

_“Once I'm up and around would you like to go out to lunch or dinner sometime” Spencer said immediately blushing. “I'm sorry I normally don't do anything like that.”_

 

_“I would love to go on a date with you. I just don't want to have to wait a week. How about I bring food over to your place?” Bella offered writing on a piece of paper before ripping it off and handing it to Spencer. “Call me what you are settled and I'll bring something.”_

 

_“I will do that. Will I get to see you tomorrow?” Spencer asked again not sure why. Maybe it was the fact that she save his leg or maybe it was because she was so beautiful. He really didn't care why he just went with it, happy he had a date with Dr Sexy._

 

_Later that week he sent her a message and she came over bearing pots, pans, and knives saying while she was a doctor cooking was a passion of hers so when she got a chance she cooked and she was sure his stuff wasn't up to par for her. She made Seared Duck Breast in Grapefruit Sake Reduction and Mongolian Beef with white rice on the side._

 

_They spent the day talking, eating and laughing. After she left Spencer swore he would marry her one day._

**End Flashback.....**

 

Spencer sat there remembering that time willing himself not to cry and praying that he finds his wife before she got hurt.

 

**Edward and Bella.......**

 

**Flashback Dream......**

 

_Over the 2 years since she met her aunt they were close. Almost like sisters. Anytime the team was out of town they would spend time together. Jessica wasn't as welcoming in of Bella and Charlie but over time they had come to an agreeable relationship for Haley and Jack. The day Haley was murdered Spencer showed up at Bellas apartment with tear streaks down his face._

 

_“Whats wrong Spence?” Bella asked wrapping her arms around his neck._

 

_Spencer wrapped his arms around Bellas waist and held her close never wanting to let her go. “I love you” Spencer whispered breathing in her scent of sugar and strawberries._

 

_“I love you too” she said holding him tight. It wasn't the first time they said it but it still meant just as much as the first time._

 

_Spencer pulled his head back a little bit looking at his girlfriend of 2 years. He knew 2 years ago he wanted to marry her and coming off a loss of a family member he needed to ask. He knew the timing wasn't right but he was afraid if he didn't ask her now that something would happen and he would never get the chance._

 

_Spencer unraveled himself from Bella and dropped down to one knee. “Bella I can't lose you. I love you more than life itself. I know my job takes me away a lot but if you ask me to quit I will.” Bella started to open her mouth but he stopped her. “Bella I would follow you to the end of the world and back. I love you please marry me” Spencer said pulling the ring out of his pocket._

 

_Bella had tears down her face “yes Spencer. Of course I'll marry you.” She kissed him softly at first and started to lick his lips before he stopped her._

 

_“I know you want to celebrate but I need to tell you something.” Bellas eyes looked into his wondering what was wrong. He never turned down a chance at sex unless something was wrong. Bella nodded “Its Haley. Remember when Hotch wanted to put you with Haley and Jack under protective custody?”_

 

_“Yeah because of the Reaper guy right?” Bella asked._

 

_“Yeah George Foyet is his real name. He got to Haley and Jack today. Bella he killed Haley before Aaron got there” Spencer said._

 

_Bella started shaking her head back and forth “No, no. Spencer tell me this isn't true.”_

 

_“It is but Hotch killed him and Jack is safe” Spencer informed her._

 

_“Is Aaron okay?” Bella asked in between tears._

 

_“Hes a little beaten up but physically fine. Emotionally hes a wreck. He asked me to tell you and Charlie” Spencer said._

 

_As soon as heard that Aaron and Jack were okay she broke down sobbing her eyes out. She stayed that way for the next 15 minutes._

 

_Then her head snapped up. “Spencer I want to marry you” Bella said putting her hands on each side of his face._

 

_“Yeah you already said yes” Spencer said kissing her lips lightly while pushing a stray hair out of her eyes._

 

_“No I mean I want to marry you now! Like lets go to the court house in town and get married. I can't wait to marry you. I'm too afraid I might lose you” Bella said. “I know in Virginia there is no wait period.”_

 

_“Are you sure you?” Bella nodded. “You don't want the big white wedding?” He asked. Bella shook her head in the negative. “Is your dad going to kill us?”_

 

_“Most likely” she responded shrugging._

 

_Now Charlie and Spencer got along really well. Charlie couldn't be happier that Bella was dating a FBI agent and a genius to boot, was the icing on the cake. But Charlie still can be scary when it comes to his daughter. “Ah what the hell. Lets go. We can blame it on me since I'm from the quick marriage capital” Spencer said._

 

_“I love you Spence” Bella said._

 

**End Flashback.....**

 

“Spence” Bella moaned in her sleep.

 

Next thing she knew she was being slapped across the face. “You will not speak his name again Isabella” Edward yelled, his eyes black with fury.

 

Bella knew she should just go with whatever Edward wanted until Spencer found her, which she had faith he would, but she couldn't, she was too pissed off and if anyone who truly knows Bella would know she has a temper, that make some swear she could spit fire.

 

“You know what FUCK YOU EDWARD CULLEN!” Bella screamed.

 

“Isabella do not use that language” Edward said sternly.

 

“No, I'll say whatever I damn well want to. Your the one that promised I would never see you again and you kidnap me. What the Fuck?! I will say Spencers name anytime I want. Hes my fucking husband. I am mother fucking Dr. Isabella Marie Swan-Reid and I fucking love it. I want nothing to do with your damn sparkly ass. So kindly take me the fuck home and get the fuck out of my life” Bella spat in his face knowing all the cuss words would get right under his skin.

 

Edward was pissed. He knew she was married but he was hoping she would be happy to see him. Hoping that she just settled when she married her husband but seeing as she did it out of love he knew he had no choice but to break her.

 

Edward picked Bella up threw her over his knee and ripped her sweatpants and boy shorts off her body. Bella fought the whole time kicking, hitting, squirming, anything just to get free. “Stay still Isabella. I told you to watch your language and you chose not to. Now you will be punished. 1 spanking for every curse word out of your mouth. Thats 9 but we'll round up to 10. Then you will get another 10 for disobeying me.”

 

“I'll always disobey your ass because I'm not your fucking pet” Bella said trying to get her way out of his hold.

 

“Thats where you are wrong my dear Isabella, but I'll tell you about that later” Edward said pulling his hand back. “Now its time for your punishment.”

 

 **Whack.....Whack.....Whack....**. “Count them Isabella” Edward said after raining the first 3 spankings on her ass.

 

“Fuck you!” Bella spat trying not to cry because her ass really hurt.

 

“Every time you don't count I will start back over” Edward said pulling her up by her hair and looking her in the eyes. Thats when she saw his red eyes for the first time “So I suggest you count because I can do this all day but I'm not sure your ass can handle it.” He said before he pushed her back down across his legs. He looked at her ass, cocked his head and admired his work “Tho your ass pink looks very good from back here.”

 

Bella closed her eyes and centered herself. She saw Spencer in front of her saying “Just do as he says. I will find you.”

 

 **Whack.....** “One” she cried out.

 

Edward rubbed his cold hand over her ass making her want to vomit “Good girl.”

 

 **Whack....** “Two” she cried.

 

By the time they reached 20 her butt felt like it was on fire and she couldn't control her tears. Edward pulled her to a sitting position and cuddled her to his chest running his fingers in her hair. Bella tried to push away but he wouldn't let her go.

 

While sitting there crying, wishing she was in Spencers warm arms, not these cold dead ones, she looked out the window and saw a beach. “Edward where are we?” Bella asked.

 

“We are on Isle Esme. The family will be here by morning. They are excited to see you, pet” Edward said with happiness in his voice.

 

“Can I call my dad?” Edward arched an eyebrow. “I won't tell him where I am. I just want him to know I'm not with to expect me for the 4th.”

 

“You don't want to talk to your husband?” Edward asked struggling to get the word husband out.

 

Bella shook her head “No hes been out of town a lot working. I'm not sure he would even pick up the phone” Bella lied. She knew if she asked to call Spencer Edward wouldn't have let her but since he knew her father it might work.

 

Edward studied Bellas face for a minute before nodding “That will be fine love as long as you don't tell him who you are with or where we are at.”

 

Bella took the phone from his hand and dialed her dads phone number.

 

“Hello?” Charlie answered sounding so sad.

 

“Daddy its me Bella.”

 

“Bella are you okay? Where are you?”

 

“I'm fine daddy. I won't be able to make it to the 4th. I'm so sorry. Tell the guys in La Push and Shrink that I needed a break and I'm heading to Italy for awhile. Make sure they know I love them.”

 

Charlie being the good cop that he was knew this was a message she was trying to pass on without getting hurt. “Alright baby. Be careful and call me when you can. We all love you.”

 

“I love you too daddy.” Bella closed the phone really wished she could have talked to Spencer but she knew it wasn't possible.

 

“Lay on your stomach and I'll rub some cream on your butt to help it feel better” Edward said.

 

Bella laid there confident that her dad would get the message to Shrink and her boys in La Push.

 

** Back in Washington D.C. **

 

“Well what did she say?” Spencer asked a little hurt that she didn't call him but knew if she called Charlie then whoever kidnapped her was personal.

 

“She said to tell Shrink and her boys in La Push that she was going to take a break and go to Italy for awhile. Whos Shrink?” Charlie asked.

 

“Shrink is what she calls me when she thinks I'm trying to dig in her head when shes upset” Spencer said trying to figure out the message. “What does Italy and La Push have in common?” he asked more himself than anyone else.

 

“Well we have our friends in Italy” Aaron suggested trying to help Spencer make the connection. Which he did.

 

Spencers head snapped up. “Its not just La Push its the pack. I know who took her.”

 

“Whats the pack?” Aaron asked.

 

**Flashback.....**

 

_Bella took Spencer to meet Charlie for the first time about 6 months after they started dating. She was excited to see the pack. She hadn't seen them since Charlie and Sue got married 2 years ago. The last time she was there Jake had not imprinted and was still infatuated with Bella but she could never see him more than anything but a brother. She hadn't talked to him since and last she knew he still hadn't imprinted. He was one of only 2 wolves, the other being Embry._

 

_Bella was driving and looked over at Spencer who looked a little nervous. “You okay Spence?”_

 

_“Yeah I'm fine just a little nervous” Spencer said holding her hand. “I've never had a girlfriend long enough to meet her father so this is a little new for me.”_

 

_Bella ran her thumb over the top of Spencers hand “It will be okay. I'm sure he'll love you. You do have the whole cop thing going for you. Plus you, inadvertently, helped us connect with our family.”_

 

_About 30 minutes later they pulled up to a little red cottage in La Push. Bella could hear everyone in the back yard. It sounded like he invited the whole town. Bella held her hand out for Spencers “Come lets go.”_

 

_She took him around the back. The guys were playing football while the girls were bringing sides out to the picnic table while Charlie and Billy were manning the grill with a can of beer attached to their hands. No one had noticed their arrival._

 

_Bella walked up to Charlie and tapped him on the shoulder “Hey old man miss me?”_

 

_Charlie turned around and hugged his daughter, still never letting go of his beer “Of course I missed you.”_

 

_“Hey how about some love for your uncle?” Billy pouted beside Charlie._

 

_“Of course” Bella smiled at him bending down to hug him. “I've missed you Billy.”_

 

_Bella stood up and grabbed Spencers hand again “Charlie, Billy this is my boyfriend Spencer. Spencer this is my dad Charlie and my adopted Uncle Billy.”_

 

_“Its nice to meet you” Charlie said shaking his hand._

 

_Before Spencer could reply a voice interrupted “Bells” a very tall and huge russet skinned boy said grabbing Bella around the waist spinning her._

 

_“Its good to see you too. Now please put me down” Bella said. Once he put her down she introduced Spencer to the unknown male “Spencer this is my best friend and brother Jake. Jake this is my boyfriend Spencer.”_

 

_“Your what?!” Jake screamed shaking violently while backing away from them._

 

_“Jacob calm down!” Sam commanded him using his Alpha timber. But it was too late and he could see that “Bella, Charlie back them up.”_

 

_Spencer had no clue what was going on but Charlie and Billy already had backed up while Bella was pulling Spencer back. Seconds later Jake turned into a russet colored horse sized wolf._

 

_“What the fuck?” Spencer squeaked before he fell on the ground fainting._

 

_When he woke up Bella, Sam, Sue and Charlie all told Spencer about the legends and the truth behind them. Spencer was shocked but took it well saying “I've seen some crazy stuff in my life but this tops the list.” He took a deep breath, licking his lips, and running his hand threw his hair “If Bella is okay with this then I am. I promise to keep your secret.”_

 

_“Can you guys give us a minute I need to talk to Spencer about something?” Bella asked. Charlie nodded and left with Sue and Sam._

 

_Bella started pacing the little living room putting her thoughts together. Spencer sat up and watched her knowing she would tell him whatever she needed to when she got herself together._

 

_After a few minutes Bella started talking but didn't stop pacing “Remember when I told you about my ex-boyfriend Edward?” Spencer nodded. “Well I didn't tell you the whole truth. Not because I didn't want to I just couldn't but now that you know the packs secret I can tell you. When I met Edward I knew something was different. He was so beautiful and he was interested in me. At the time I thought it shouldn't happen because he could have anyone and here I was a plain jane and he looked at me like I was his world. I still don't understand it but thats neither here nor there but with help of Jacob before he was a wolf, he told me the legends. I put 2 and 2 together and figured out Edward was a vampire. I know I should have told you sooner but I was worried you would think I was crazy.”_

 

_Spencer grabbed Bellas hand and pulled her into his lap, running his fingers threw her hair. “I understand because I have my own secret to tell you.” When Bella didn't say anything he continued “I have known about vampires for awhile now. We had a FBI Agent, Jason Gideon. I'm sure I've told you about him.” Bella nodded. “Well a year after he left the FBI he came back, with 2 friends, when we had a case of a lot of missing people from Atlanta and we found that there was a newborn army being made. So Gideons friends called the Volturi , the royal family of vampires, in and they took care of the problem. We promised to keep their secret, if they promised that they would no longer feed from innocents, only criminals or donated blood. They also promised to help us if we ever needed it. Now we haven't called them since but I still talk to Gideon and his friends, Peter and Charlotte from time to time. That was a year and half ago.”_

 

**End Flashback.....**

 

“Aaron call the Volturi. Bella is telling us we need their tracker to find her. If I'm right this is Edwards doing. I'm going to call Gideon and get him to help us” Spencer said.

 

Before Spencer could dial his phone it rang.

 

“Get on a flight to Dallas, Texas. We'll meet you at the airport. Tell Aaron to tell the Volturi to meet us there too and we need at least one wolf with us” a males voice came from the other end.

 

“Let me guess Peters all knowing shit kicked in” Spencer stated.

 

“Of course. See you soon” Gideon said.

 

“Thanks Jason” Spencer said closing his phone.

 

** Back at Isle Esme....... **

**  
**

The next time Bella woke up she tried to stretch her arms but found them already above her head. When she tried to move them, she couldn't they were tied to the bed. She was trying to keep her cool but when she looked at the end of the bed she saw Edward, Jasper and Carlisle standing there, all with bright red eyes smiling.

 

She struggled against the ropes but nothing helped. She was scared but she knew that Jasper would feel it so she pushed it down and became more determined to get out of this place alive. Bella cocked her head to the side looking at the men deciding on what to say.

 

She could run her mouth and let her anger take over or she could play nice and see what their end game was. She knew what route she wanted to take but that wouldn't be smart. No she should go with what Spencer, Haley and Aaron taught her. It may have not saved Haley in the end but hopefully Haley would be watching over her and help out.

 

Bella smiled up at the men at the end of the bed. “Hello, long time no see, Carlisle, Jasper” she nodded at them.

 

“Its been too long Isabella” Jasper said in a deep voice, that just screamed he was to be listened to. Odd she thought Carlisle was in charge. She would have to keep her eyes open.

 

“I personally don't think so” Bella shrugged. “Where is Emmett and the women?”

 

“Oh they'll be here tomorrow. We thought we could get a head start on your training” Jasper spoke again.

 

“Training? Hmmm” Bella pondered out loud. “Well maybe if I could get one of you to untie me I might be willing. What kind of training are we talking about?” None of the men said anything. “Fighting? No it can't be that because you could kick my ass and I'm sure you all know I've had fighting training anyway, daddy made sure of that. No that wouldn't be it. Medical? I know I used to get hurt a lot. No I'm sure you all know I'm a doctor by now.” Bella couldn't resist. She knew the longer she talked the more time it gave Spencer to get to her. “Oh I know” She said snapping her fingers “Model training!” she said faking excitement. “I knew you guys always thought I was pretty.”

 

“Oh we think you are pretty” Jasper said running his fingers up Bellas legs, then her right side “But no not model training. Oh no you are going to be the newest pet in our family. We will train you and when you do everything we ask without question or argument, we'll change you.”

 

“And if I don't want to be changed?” Bella asked.

 

“You won't have an option” Carlisle said speaking for the first time.

 

“Great, just great” Bella said rolling her eyes full well knowing if they changed her she would light her sparkly ass on fire, it wasn't the life she wanted now. Yeah when your a teenager living forever looks great but when you truly fall in love with your soul mate, at least when you are mortal, you want to grow old with them, have babies and grandbabies.

 

“You might be Edwards pet but all of us men share our pets and as leader of this coven I get to try you out first” Jasper said smiling.

 

Bellas eyes scrunched up, confused she asked “I thought Carlisle was the leader?”

 

“No he pretends to be our leader but I'm behind him pulling the strings” Jasper said.

 

“Yeah I can imagine it has to be hard for the big, bad Major to give up his power” Bella said taunting him.

 

“And how do you know about that?” Jasper asked arching an eyebrow and pushing trust into Bella.

 

Bella smirked “Lets say you and I have a common friend.”

 

Jasper took the hem of her shirt and ripped it in half, leaving Bella bare. “Tell me who or you will be punished.”

 

Bellas brown eyes looked into Jaspers black eyes “Do what you want I am not going to tell you.” She knew she should comply with Jaspers wishes but she would never turn her friends or family in.

 

“Fine have it your way” Jasper said. “Edward untie her and flip her over. Carlisle go get my whip. Its time she learns a lesson.”

 

Edward untied Bella and moved her on her knees. He tied her hands around the head board so she couldn't move. “Five lashes for your disobedience. You can save yourself now by telling me who.”

 

Bella turned her head and looked at the man she hated more than anyone else in the world “Fuck you!”

 

Jasper pulled the whip back and his phone rang. “Yeah” he said.

 

“Major its me she knows” Peter informed him.

 

“Why didn't she tell me that? And how does she know you, Captain?” Jasper asked.

 

“I asked her not to tell anyone. She knows me because I saved her one day from being raped” Peter lied glad he could do that over the phone. “She told me her story so I told her mine. Just don't hurt her its not her fault.”

 

“Thank you Captain” Jasper said closing his phone. “You just got saved.” Bella heard a belt buckle hit the ground seconds before she felt a cold hand on her back. “But I'm still going to take you and so are the other two.”

 

Jasper put both hands on her hips and slammed into her very dry core. “Stop. Please stop” Bella cried but they fell on deaf ears. Jasper just kept slamming into her.

 

He wrapped on hand around her neck pulling her back, choking her. “God you feel so good, even if you are dry. Though the tears are turning me on.” Bella just cried harder while clawing at Jaspers hand on her neck. “Edward get up here and fuck this pretty mouth.”

 

“With pleasure” Edward said climbing on the bed standing in front of Bella. He dropped his pants and boxers, pulling his dick out. “Open up.” He ordered.

 

Bella clenched her jaw and tried to shake her head no. Jasper moved his hand from her neck to her jaw and pushed the joints causing her mouth to fall open. “You will let him fuck your mouth.” It wasn't a request it was a command.

 

Edward started putting the head of his dick in her mouth and Bella bit down as hard as she could causing Edward to chuckle. “You think that would hurt me? Sorry to disappoint you, pet, but it actually felt good.”

 

Jasper kept pushing into her hard and fast while Edward was slamming himself in her mouth all the way to the back of her throat causing her to gag. Both growling in pleasure when they shot their cold seed inside her. Bella was sobbing, wishing and praying it would all end. She knew the best way to let it end for the moment was to disappear to a deep part of her brain and remember happy times with Spencer and thats what she did.

 

**Flashback......**

 

_Las Vegas, Nevada was known for its gambling, shows, drinks, clubs, quick marriages and was also the home of Spencer Reid, her husband. It had been month since they had been married and while everyone was happy for them, they were a little upset they didn't get to see the pair get married, especially Charlie. Charlie and Sue wanted a wedding on the beach at La Push but the pair said no, knowing it would be hard to get Spencers mom, Diana, out there. So, they came to a compromise. They would get married for their family and friends but would do it in Las Vegas._

 

_Aaron talked to Director Strauss and got the team a week off. Spencer was taking an extra week off and him and Bella were going to Maldives and spending a week at a resort called Angsana. They were both excited to get away from family and friends and work. Its not that they didn't love them, they just needed a break as a couple._

 

_Derek Morgan was playing the role of the best man and Penelope Garcia was maid of honor. Since Haley was gone, Penelope, or Pen as Bella had taken to calling her was the closest to her. So when Bella asked her to be her maid of honor Penelope was super stoked. They went dress shopping with JJ and Emily._

 

_After 3 days in the City Of Sin, a very long night bachorlette party, Bella was walking down the isle behind Penelope. Penelope was wearing a strapless purple taffeta A line knee length dress, truly a Penelope dress. She was holding a purple hibiscus and black orchid arrangement._

 

_When Spencer first saw Bella walking down the isle he didn't even see Charlie all he saw was Bella, his wife and soul mate. Bella was wearing a half strapless A line princess cut dress made of satin and chiffon. The bodice was tight and fit her perfectly while the bottom freely flowed covering her 5 inch satin, peep toe shoes._

 

_When it was time for the vows they had wrote there own. Spencer went first “Isabella, I will never forget the first time I met you. I called you Dr Sexy then and I will forever call you that. You are smart, sexy, sweet, my lover, my best friend and my wife. I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you. When I am gone all I can think about is getting home. Before home was either here in Las Vegas or DC but now home is where ever you are. You are my home, my life. I love you Isabella and I vow to be your husband, best friend, lover, future father to our children. I will follow you to the end of the World and back.”_

 

_Bella was up next. Penelope handed her a Kleenex to clean the tears off her face. “Spencer, I've had my heart broken to the point I never thought I could never love again. When I fell in love with you I realized I had never known what love was before. Falling in love with you was so easy. Sure we've had our fights but making up is always the best and I know in the end I have you standing by my side and I by yours. I have given you my heart and I know you will protect it with all you are. I love you Spencer and I vow to be your wife, best friend, lover, Dr Sexy, future mother to our children and I will follow you to the end of the World and back.”_

 

_Spencer slid a 4 carat diamond eternity band that he had given her a month prior on her left ring finger. After Bella slid a platinum wedding band on Spencers left ring finger._

 

_After the wedding was dinner and the couple left the group behind, only after a warning from Charlie. “You know I like you son, but you hurt my little girl and I will send one of the boys from the pack to take care of you.”_

 

_“So what did my mother tell you?” Spencer asked Bella._

 

_Bella got a huge grin “Oh just that you were a very smart boy but she spoiled you too much as a kid. She told me to make sure to keep you in line.”_

 

**End Flashback.......**

**  
**

** Back with Spencer........ **

 

Aaron, Spencer, Charlie and Sue all arrived in Dallas later that day. When they got there Jason Gideon was waiting on them at the airstrip they flew in on. As the pilot got off Jason told him he could go back to D.C. He then walked over to Spencer and put a hand on his friends shoulder “We will get her. Aro, Caius, Demetri, Jane, and Alec are here, along with Sam, Jacob, Paul, Peter, Char and my mate. Peter says he knows where we are going” Jason told him before turning to Charlie and Sue and talking to them “I know how much you want to be with us when we find Isabella but it would be better if you stay here with Jacob.”

 

“Why is Jake staying?” Aaron asked as he knew about the wolves now that he had been filled in by Charlie and Spencer.

 

“He is too personally involved. I know I could say the same to you but I know you two will stay where I ask you too until we can get you to Isabella. Jake is a good fighter but he won't listen and I can't have him doing that” Jason said walking them to another plane where Jake was standing with the other wolves. “Jacob take Mr and Mrs Swan to a hotel so you all can rest. I promise we will call as soon as she is safe.”

 

“Take care of my little girl” Charlie said to Gideon who nodded his acknowledgment.

 

As they boarded the plane Spencer and Aaron noticed a new vampire that looked an awful like “Elle?” Aaron asked.

 

“Yes its me Hotch” Elle said standing up and walking over to Spencer wrapping her arms around him. “We will find her. Shes very pretty” she said pulling away.

 

“Thank you. I like to think shes more than pretty. More like bewitching, radiant, alluring, elegant, sublime” Spencer said words rolling off his tongue before Elle stopped him.

 

“I got it lover boy” Elle said.

 

“So what are you doing here?” Aaron said not sure if he could hug her or not, since they ended on bad terms.

 

“Remember when I told you I had a mate?” Gideon asked the pair. They both nodded not putting two and two together. “Well Elle is my mate.” Gideon added sitting down pulling Elle into his lap.

 

Both Spencers and Aarons mouths dropped open looking much like a fish. “I told you it would be better in person than over the phone” Peter said laughing. “By the way Spencer or Aaron you need to call that good old computer tech Char loves so much and tell her that she needs to bring Morgan and an OBGYN. Have them meet ma and pa Swan at the hotel.”

 

“Garcia will like that” Elle said. “I'm sure she'll love being stuck in a hotel room with Morgan and Jake. Two big hot men. Yummy.”

 

“You got that right sug” Char added in. “Now those are some fine ass pieces of meat, even if one stinks. Huh I wonder what tall, dark and handsome would look like as a vampire?”

 

“Maybe he wants to be turned?” Elle said ignoring her mate, teasingly of course.

 

Char shook her head “I've asked and he doesn't want it. He said and I quote 'While you vampire women are sexy as hell, I wanna create little Dereks with some fine ass woman.'”

 

“Sounds like the Derek I remember” Elle said laughing. She turned and looked at Jason who was sitting there trying not to laugh.

 

“You better be happy that I know you love me or I might be jealous” Jason said kissing Elle softly on the lips.

 

“Why is Bella going to need a OB/GYN?” Spencer asked.

 

Peter shrugged his shoulders “Not just. My gift is just telling me to have one there.”

 

**Flashback......**

 

_The day they arrived in the Maldives, it was nighttime there. “I'm going to take a shower” Bella said walking into the bath room with her bag._

 

_“Okay I am going to call Hotch and make sure everything is okay” Spencer said walking out onto the deck of their private suite._

 

_Bella just kept walking, knowing it was pointless to argue about him calling. He was dedicated to his job, just as she was and she knew if she had her own practice she would be calling and checking in on her patients. She took a quick shower, blow dried her hair, curling it, so it fell down her back. She didn't put any make up on knowing Spencer liked her natural beauty. Then very carefully she put a red lace flyaway babydoll that tied at her breast with a matching silk thong._

 

_When she stepped out she saw Spencer standing at the sliding glass doors watching the very blue ocean. Bella walked behind him “Beautiful huh?” she asked while reaching her arms around him unbuttoning his shirt._

 

_Spencer looked over his shoulder at his wife and was very glad he did. He licked his lips, as he felt Bellas fingers running over the plains of his body. He loved her small, delicate but very well worked fingers on him. It made him feel loved, wanted and needed all at once._

 

_He turned around in Bellas arms, after she had taken off his shirt, and drank in the full sight in front of him. He bent down and softly placed his lips on hers. Their lips moved together lovingly as they held each other. It didn't take long for him to lick her mouth asking for permission to come in. This Spencer was not the shy man Bella once knew when she first met him. No this was her strong, loving and confident man who loved to make love and please her in any and every way he could._

 

_As their lips danced together Bellas hands were in Spencers hair holding him close, while Spencers hands were making their way up Bellas body to her breasts. Once there he placed both her nipples in between his thumb and index finger rolling, pinching and pulling, knowing that it turned her on when he did that._

 

_After a few minutes Spencer moved his hands to Bellas shoulders pushing the garment off her shoulders letting it fall to the ground pooling at her feet. Leaving her in just a thong that barely cover her. Bellas hands moved down to Spencers pants unbuckling them before unbuttoning and unzipping them. As he took his shoes off she pushed his boxers and pants down his legs for him to step out of along with his socks._

 

_As she was on her knees Bella looked at Spencers very long and hard cock that sprang to action when she pulled him free. It was leaking precum making Bella want a taste. As she was leaning over Spencer pulled her up by her arms, shaking his head. “Normally I wouldn't complain about getting head but not tonight. Its the first night of our honeymoon and I can't wait to get into you.”_

 

_Spencer lead her to the bed but before he could lay her down she spun them around pushing him down, smirking at him. She took off her thong and then crawled up his body with her hands and lips leading the way up her body._

 

_Bella straddled his hips. Raising her hips up she grabbed his dick with her tiny hand lining it up with her very wet center. She lowered herself down slowly loving the feel of having Spencer stretch her like no other man had before._

 

_Spencers long fingers curled around her hips holding her tightly. He loved when she took charge when they made love. At this angle he could watch her tits bounce, get deeper and watch his wife in total ecstasy._

 

_Once Bella had Spencer all the way in she slowly moved up and down, twisting her hips, running her hands up and down Specers chest. After awhile Spencers hands moved up Bellas back pulling her down to kiss him. Knowing they were both close to their peaks Bella sat up and moved faster moaning at the feeling. Spencers hands moved back on her hips, pulling her up and down as he drove into her harder causing her to walls to tighten on him a little more making him throw back his head and moan as he moved a hand around and played with her clit pushing her over the edge, throwing her head back screaming his name as her walls pulsed on his iron hard dick pushing him over the edge, spilling his seed in her while screaming her name._

 

_Bella collapsed on Spencers chest “I love you” she sighed._

 

_“And I love you.” He said falling asleep still in his radiant wife._

 

**End Flashback......**

**  
**

** Back at Isle Emse..... **

**  
**

Jasper had sent Carlisle to go have a bite to eat and pick up the rest of the coven. He and Edward were sitting and watching Bella sleep, wondering how the girl could sleep so long. It had already been 12 hours.

 

Bella had not known she was asleep that long. All she knew is she was in a meadow.

 

**Dream.....**

 

_Bella was sitting in a meadow that had a stream running threw the middle. There were flowers everywhere but as she looked around she saw she was the only person here._

 

_Bella sat there crying. She missed Spencer, her best friend, her husband. She missed her dad, Sue, Haley, Aaron, Pen (her closest woman friend), Diana, Jason, Peter, Char and all her friends in La Push._

 

_As Bella cried she felt arms a small pair of arms wrap around her. “Shh” a womans voice said. “Shhh its going to be okay.”_

_The woman rocked the girl trying to calm her._

_  
_

_“Haley?” Bella asked as she calmed down and turned around._

 

_The blonde nodded “Yes Bella I'm here. Now I need you to listen to me.”_

 

_Bella jumped at Haley and squeezed her tightly. “How are you here? Where are we? Are you even real?”_

 

 _Haley laughed “We are in your dreams but I am very real. I was sent down to help you. When you wake up you need to listen to what these evil men have to say. If they tell you to do something just do it okay?” Bella got a confused look on her face. “These men will hurt you. They are as bad, if not worse than Foyet. I promise help is on the way. You need to_ _stay safe for those little ones you are carrying right now” Haley said placing a hand on her belly._

 

_“I'm pregnant?” Bella asked putting her hands over Haley's._

 

_“Yes. Twins. Sorry thats all I can give you” Haley said. “I need to send you back but before you go can you promise me something?” Bella nodded. “I have been watching Jack, Aaron and Jessica, along with you, Spencer and Charlie. I need you to help Aaron move on. He needs to find someone to make him happy again. I know Jessica doesn't act like she likes you but she really does. She is very stubborn but she does want to get to know you better. You just have to make the first move okay? Watch over Jack for me. Make sure they all know I love them.” Haley placed her hands on Bellas face “I love you” she said placing a kiss on Bellas forehead. “Oh and tell Derek to get his ass in gear or hes going to lose his soul mate.”_

 

_Bella laughed having figured it out already. “Hey how do they know where I am?”_

 

_“I've been put in charge at bugging your friend Peter. I am the one that he gets his little hints from” Haley laughed._

 

_“I love you, Haley” Bella cried “I miss you.”_

 

_“I love you too. Remember I am always with you. Just sit tight and wait for your rescue party” Haley said disappearing into nothingness._

 

**End Dream.....**

**  
**

Bella woke up finding she was still bare and she hurt everywhere but her arms were free. “I see you've finally awaken Isabella” Edwards velvet voice said. “Now are you going to cooperate?”

 

Bella thought about what Haley said and nodded. She knew she had to play this game until Spencer and whoever else was coming with him to get her got there.

 

“Good girl” Edward said. “Now get in front of the bed on your knees” he commanded.

 

Bella scrambled to the foot of the bed and got on her knees. “Sit on your heels, open your legs, arms behind your head, head up and eyes down” Jasper said from behind her.

 

“Beautiful” Edward said running a finger down Bellas jaw.

 

“I agree brother. What would you like to do with her?” Jasper asked.

 

Both men started walking circles around Bella, thinking. Edward walked to the side of the room. Bella only heard a drawer open but she kept still knowing what she had to do. “Lean forward” Edward said. Bella did as he said and felt something poking her anus. “Its an anal plug. Do you want me to ask Jasper to help you relax?” Bella nodded and she felt waves of calm moving thru her.

 

After it was in Edward stepped in front of her “Sit up” he said. “Now Jasper is going to use a crop on your breast. After I cover your eyes.” Now that freaked Bella out. Having an anal plug up her ass and knowing that Jasper was going to use a crop on her breast was bad enough but to be blind to what was going to happen next that just made it all worse.

 

After Edward blinded her to everything around her, Jasper started whipping her tits raw. Then when he was done he placed nipple clamps on her, causing her to scream. “God I love that sound. It gets better every time” Jasper sighed. “What do you think do you want to fuck her pussy, since I've already had a taste and I'll get her ass?”

 

“Come on pet climb on top of your master. Maybe Jasper will push some lust into you so we can feel you climax but you cannot cum until Jasper or I tell you to. Understand?” Edward asked.

 

“Yes” Bella whispered willing herself not to cry.

 

“Yes what?” Edward asked.

 

“Yes Master” Bella said with her head down.

 

“I love when they submit” Edward said. “You know your not the first but I'm hoping you'll be the last.”

 

** Buenos Aires, Aeroparque Joreg Newbery Airport....... **

**  
**

Alice Cullen was checking the future like she did constantly. “Alice tell me what you saw” Carlisle said demanding an answer.

 

“Nothing. I see us going to Isle Esme but nothing after that” Alice said with her eyes cast down.

 

If anyone saw the group they would wonder about them. All the women had they heads down, while the men stood tall looking around. Carlisle had a hand on Esme's, while Emmett had a hand on both Rosalie and Alice. “Alice how would this work?” Carlisle asked.

 

Alices eyes glazed over. “That will work” Alice said.

 

“Okay let me call Jasper. Emmett, you take the girls and head over to the ticket counter. Get 8 tickets to the first flight out to Moscow” Carlisle ordered.

**  
**

** Airstrip at the same airport....... **

 

Spencer and crew exited the plane. Thankfully it was night time so the vampires didn't sparkle. “Aro, I need you, Demetri, Jane, Alec, and Paul to go and find Carlisle, Emmett, Esme, Rosalie, and Alice. Kill the men but not the women. They didn't know any different. They are still waiting on their mates” Peter said. “Caius, Char, Jason, Elle, Spencer, Aaron and myself will head over to the Island.”

 

Aro and his group headed out following Demetri and Pauls lead. They saw Carlisle standing by the luggage counter on the phone. “Jasper be careful. If you can get out do it. Alice can't see anything if we stay at Isle Esme.”

 

“We are in the middle of something. Have Emmett call with the flight info and we will be over there in time” Jasper said on the other line.

 

“I will. Be careful” Carlisle said shutting his phone.

 

Aro turned to Demetri “I've got him. Meet me outside with the others. We'll find somewhere quiet to take care of the men.”

 

Aro walked up to Carlisle “Carlisle, my old friend. How are you?” He asked holding his hand out.

 

“Aro what are you doing here?” Carlisle asked appearing innocent but not shaking Aros hand, in fear to what he would see.

 

“Oh I think you know” Aro said. “Now you can either come easily or the hard way. If its the easy way we may be able to work something out.”

 

Carlisle being the wimp that he is, hung his head and followed Aro out of the airport. “Now thats a good boy” Aro said mockingly.

 

** Demetri, Paul, Jane and Alec...... **

 

“This way” Demetri said locking on to their scents, taking a left turn. When they hit the ticket counters Demetri and Paul stopped side by side with Jane and Alec on each side of them. “Over there” Demetri pointed to a ticket counter. “Paul get the big guy. I'll take the blonde bitch. Jane, Alec get the shorter girls and find Aro.”

 

They walked up to the counter beside Emmett and the girls. “What the hell is that stank?” Emmett asked.

 

“Well you don't smell much better” Paul said grabbing and twisting Emmetts arm back, while the other three wrapped their arms around the girls as Alec cut off their senses.

 

“Get them out of here” Alec whispered. People intently watched the sight before them wondering what could make 4 people collapse and how the hell the bronze boy, who quiet possible was on steroids, could carry a man bigger than him. “Don't worry people. They just fainted at the price of tickets” Alec shouted causing everyone to laugh.

 

They all met Aro on the plane, who had Carlisles arms and legs removed so he couldn't run. “Arms and legs off them all.” 

They started to rip off limbs except Paul who started shaking. “Paul stop, leave, I'll take care of Andre here.” After they had them torn apart he sat down in front of their torsos. “So Carlisle would you like to tell me what is going on?” Carlisle stayed silent. “You are the leader of your coven are you not?”

 

“No Aro I'm not” Carlisle said quietly.

 

“Demetri” Aro said throwing Carlisles arm “attach his arm so I can see for myself.”

 

Demetri attached his arm and Aro grabbed Carlisles hand. After a few minutes he pulled away. “So since the 60's you've all been trying to find the right girl to fit in your sick little group here. You've killed 9 girls in the last 40 years and you thought that Bella would fit that mold?” Carlisle didn't even need to respond, the group laughing beside him told him everything. “You do realize no one can tame that girl. And we all like her like that.” Aro took an unneeded deep breath to calm down “You do realize what you did by taking all these girls lives, and taking the freedom away from these women here wrong. Sure you can be in a BDSM lifestyle if you like it but I can tell you these women don't like it. They only did it because you told them that its the only way. For your sins you will be torn apart kept in separate boxes until we get to Italy. Then you will burn. I may let Bella burn your dick while you watch. Any questions?”

 

“Yes two. How do you know Isabella and what is going to happen to the women and Emmett?” Carlisle asked.

 

“Her husband works for the FBI, which I'm sure you know, and we had helped on a case before. My brothers and I decided to visit America about 5 years ago and we stopped by FBI Headquarters to see how they were doing and to let them know we had changed our diets to donated blood only. While we were there Bella was there visiting her husband, Spencer. We got to talking and exchanged email address' before we left. We've been friends since.” Carlisles face was one of shock. He didn't know what was more shocking, the fact that the kings drink donated blood or that they became friends with Bella, or the fact that they worked with the FBI. “As for what is happening to Emmett, he like you will be killed and the women will live. I have it on good authority that they have yet to meet their mates. Demetri take the men here and pack them in some boxes and store them down below.”

 

** Isle Esme...... **

 

“Spencer get on Jasons back and Aaron hop up on mine” Peter said. “Come on we don't have time” he added when Spencer and Aaron barely moved.

 

As they got on Sam phased into his wolf form. “You make stink but you are so beautiful like this” Elle said running her fingers down Sams body.

 

“Lets go. When we get there be careful. Jasper is lethal and will have no problem burning you to get away. Caius, Char and I can take him but Edward can read your mind so be quick. Don't think just act. Sam get to Bella and take her outside where we will Spencer and Aaron waiting.” Peter ordered. “Now move out.”

 

“You hear that?” Edward asked Jasper.

 

“Yeah 3 heartbeats coming from the east” Jasper said. “Peter” he growled.

 

“Jasper theres a king here, Caius. If they sent him we might as well give up now” Edward said.

 

“Don't be a pussy Edward. You are too much like Carlisle” Jasper said shaking his head “No we fight. They are going to kill us either way. We might as well put up a fight and try and get out of this.”

 

“You will not be getting away” Peter said coming into the room followed by everyone but Spencer and Aaron.

 

Sam tried to get to Bella who was behind them but Jasper blocked his every move. “Peter how can you do this to me? I gave you this life, I gave you my name. You are my brother and this is how you repay me?” Jasper said letting his anger push onto everyone else.

 

“Brother ha!” Elle exclaimed “you are nothing but a scared piece of shit. You, probably can't get your dick up unless you have control and are scaring women to death.”

 

“You need to watch your mouth little lady” Jasper said to Elle.

 

Edward grabbed Bella and took off running with her. “Jason, Elle, Sam go get him” Peter ordered.

 

“Now that they are out of the way, why don't you tell me why you turned on me?” Jasper asked again.

 

“I told you 20 years ago when you asked me to clean up your mess, that if I ever found out you were doing this again I would turn you in and if it was to anyone I loved I would kill you. Bella is like a little sister to us, so you just fucked with the wrong woman” Peter informed his former friend.

 

It was one against three, Jasper stood no chance but he still lunged at Peter, who side stepped him and tore Jaspers arm off as he passed. Between the three of them they had Jasper torn apart in seconds. He was just a head attached to a body.

 

“Jasper you may be my maker but you are no brother of mine. You are a sick and twisted Son of a Bitch” Peter said growling at his former friend. “Be happy Maria didn't know about this because she would let you live like this, she really doesn't take men hurting women too well. I will take mercy on you and burn you but you have to wait until we get Edward back here.”

 

** Edward and Bella..... **

 

“Edward let me go” Bella cried trying to get out of Edwards grip.

 

“No” he snarled at her.

 

Edward took her to the top of a water fall. He set her down on her feet, and stayed behind her holding her in that place. He watched as a man and a black wolf were coming up the hill. “Stay where you are or I will bite her” Edward said pulling Bellas hair to the side exposing her neck, putting his teeth at her vain.

 

Jason put his hands up “Okay we'll stay here, just don't bite her. We can work this out.”

 

“How I'm going to die anyway?” Edward growled at them.

 

“Edward do you love her?” Jason asked.

 

“Of course I love her. I wouldn't have came back to her if I didn't love her. Sure she was my pet but I love her still” Edward told the men.

 

“Then let her go. If you love her let her go” Jason tried reasoning .

 

“Would you let your mate go?” Edward screamed. His face teeth pulled away just enough for Elle to come behind and twist Edwards head clean off. When the head came off his body slackened and Bella sagged to the ground crying.

 

She tossed Edwards body and head to Jason and Sam “Here take these to Peter. I'm sure hes got plans for these fuckers.” Then Elle bent down and picked Bella up holding her close. “Shh sweetie it will be okay.”

 

“Elle” Bella said between sobs. “Please take me to Spencer.”

 

“I am sweetie. I am” Elle said running at vampire speed.

 

When they got to the house Elle put Bella into Spencers arms. “Hey Dr Sexy, I've missed you” He said pushing her hair out of her face and kissing her lightly on the lips.

 

“Thank you for finding me Shrink. I knew you would put the clues together. I'm glad you got here before the babies got hurt” Bella said cuddling into Spencer.

 

“Babies?” Spencers voice cracked in surprise.

 

“Yes twins.” She said “Aaron?”

 

“I'm right here Bella” he said coming up beside them “You had us worried.”

 

“I saw Haley. She told me to tell you its time to move on” Bella said looking her uncle in the eyes.

 

“What do you mean you saw Haley?” Aaron asked wide eyed.

 

“In a dream. She said she was in my dream but she was real” Bella said closing her eyes yawning. “She said that she loves you and Jack but you need to move on. She also said Derek needs to move his ass or hes going to loose his soul mate. Can I go to sleep?” she asked.

 

“Of course you can Dr. Sexy” Spencer said walking towards the boat.

 

** 1 year later........ **

**  
**

Bella was walking down the stairs wearing a sleeveless black satin dress that had beading at the top and fell mid thigh. “Now you see Jace this is why I call your mom Dr. Sexy” Spencer said to his little boy.

 

5 months before Bella and Spencer welcomed in Haley Diana and Jason Charlie into the world. During the whole pregnancy Spencer redesigned the office into a library and stocked it full of childrens books. Every night he was home he would lay by Bellas stomach and read to the babies.

 

“I can't believe Pen talked me into a dress like this” Bella said trying to pull it down. “I haven't even lost all of my baby fat.”

 

“You look sexy” he said kissing her lips.

 

“Are dad and Sue here yet?” Bella asked.

 

After Bellas kidnapping Charlie couldn't be away from Bella so he wanted to move to D.C. When Sue found out that Bella was having twins it was an easy sell. Charlie got a job with the local P.D. as a detective, while Sue babysits the twins so Bella can work.

 

“Yes they are with Haley. Are you ready?” He asked walking to the playroom with Jason.

 

“Yes let me give the babies a kiss and we can go” Bella said.

 

They arrived at David Rossi's house where the party was in full swing. “Bells, Spencer” Penelope yelled excitedly. “Its about time you get here. I can't believe you are my maid of honor and your husband is Dereks best man and your late. Now lets go get drinks.”

 

Tonight was Derek Morgan and Penelope's engagement party. As soon as Bella told Derek what Haley said he didn't wait. He asked Penelope on a date that night. One month ago he proposed and of course she said yes.

 

“Non alcoholic only” Bella said to her husband and friend.

 

“Come on you don't have the kids you can live a little” Penelope said trying to egg her friend on.

 

“Sorry I can't” Bella said placing a hand on her stomach.

 

“You mean” Penelope said to which Bella nodded. “A baby. We're going to have another Reid baby.” Penelope said dancing away.

 

Spencer put his arms around his wife “Why didn't you tell me?” he asked.

 

“I just found out this morning. I took a test at the office. I wanted to wait until tomorrow to tell anyone but of course leave it to Pen to corner me” Bella said laughing.

 

Spencer spun Bella around “So in 9 months?” he asked.

 

“Yep. Hopefully its not twins again” she said kissing her husband.

 

**The End**


End file.
